Une Saint-Valentin Atypique
by Cotylda Fowl
Summary: Les mages d'Eathland ont parfois de drôles de façons de fêter la Saint-Valentin. Ensemble de One-shot. Dernier : Rufus x ...
1. Sting x Lucy

**Bonjour à tous, voici le premier one-shot de "une Saint-Valentin Atypique".**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Sting, Lucy**

**Bonne lecture et Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !**

* * *

**DU COTE DE LUCY :**

Ah la Saint-Valentin, grande fête pour les couples et les amoureux. C'était le moment idéal pour avouer son amour pour les grands timides ou de se faire de l'argent avec les bouquets de roses et les chocolats pour les commerciaux. Mais Lucy ne se souciait guère de cela, elle avait invité son compagnon à dîner chez elle ce soir et comptait bien rendre sa soirée merveilleuse !

Elle l'avait contacté la journée précédente, lui demandant s'il acceptait bien de venir à Magnolia passer la soirée chez elle, et la blonde avait frémi de plaisir lorsqu'elle avait eu confirmation de la part du mage. Généralement c'était elle qui se déplaçait sur Crocus avec les cinq heures de train, vous comprenez facilement pourquoi ce n'est pas la tasse de thé de Sting de venir chez Lucy.

Dès son réveil, la constellationniste s'était précipitée sur son lacrima-portable, lui envoyant un message demandant si c'était toujours OK pour ce soir, et elle avait, encore une fois, sautée de joie en recevant un : "Bien sûr Honey" comme réponse de la part de son dragon arrogant favori.

Vêtue de son pyjama, elle avait noué ses cheveux blonds en un chignon lâche, avait avalé deux bols de céréales et avait commencé à nettoyer son appartement de fond en comble. Tout y passa ! Cuisine, salon, meubles, plancher, plafond... Il ne fallait plus que la moindre poussière subsiste jusqu'au lendemain.

Après deux bonnes heures de nettoyage intensif, Lucy avait enfin terminé et essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui avaient perlé sur son front. Si Sting disait encore une fois que le ménage ce n'était pas un sport, elle jure qu'il n'aura pas de dessert ce soir !

D'ailleurs en parlant de nourriture, il fallait qu'elle prépare l'entrée et le dessert, afin de ne pas être prise par le temps, et tant qu'à faire, qu'elle réalise la préparation de son plat principal. En enfilant son tablier noir, sorti d'une célèbre émission de cuisine qu'elle adorait regarder le samedi matin en mangeant son petit-déjeuner, elle chercha ce qu'elle pouvait préparer et fit la liste de tout ce que Sting n'aimait pas :

Les légumes verts, jaunes et oranges, les fruits trop acides et le miel.

Si Lucy n'était pas aussi attentionnée et n'avait pas cette telle conviction de vouloir faire tout par elle-même, elle aurait acheté un sachet de chips, une pizza à réchauffer en une vingtaine de minutes et des glaces aromatisées à la fraise industrielles; cela aurait très bien convenu au mage de lumière, alias le roi de la malbouffe, rivalisant même avec Natsu.

Au final, elle s'était décidée et avait prévu de réaliser des chèvres chauds en entrée, des tagliatelles au saumon pour le plat et une mousse au chocolat au dessert. Simple, rapide et bon. C'était parfait.

La constellationniste jeta un coup d'œil à son réfrigérateur et ses placards afin de s'assurer que tous les ingrédients étaient présents. Fort heureusement, elle avait fait les courses il y a deux jours et un certain dragon slayer de feu n'était pas venu subtiliser un en-cas.

Ayant besoin d'une recette, elle prit un livre qui ressemblait plus à une encyclopédie qu'à autre chose et chercha les recettes souhaitées. Une fois trouvées, elle resserra son tablier une dernière fois avant de prendre un bol et de commencer sa mousse au chocolat.

Elle fit donc le dessert qu'elle mit au frigidaire, prépara ses tartines de chèvre chaud qu'elle passera au four à la dernière minute et réalisa son plat principal avant de le mettre au four et de le faire cuire à basse température.

Une fois la préparation du repas terminée, elle se rendit dans sa garde-robe et étendit une multitude de tenue sur son lit, devant elle, et s'exclama :

\- Bon sang, laquelle je vais bien pouvoir choisir?

**DU COTE DE STING :**

La tête contre la vitre froide, Sting était tout simplement en train d'agoniser, tout en se demandant pourquoi ce n'était pas Lucy qui s'était déplacée à Crocus, et pas l'inverse. Mais il se souvint que, dans une once de gentillesse fugace, il avait accepté en pensant qu'il fallait un peu inverser les rôles.

Quelle bonne blague !

Déjà que Rogue, Rufus et Orga s'étaient ouvertement moqués de lui lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'il allait à un rendez-vous chez sa petite amie pour la Saint-Valentin, le voilà maintenant dans le train, enfoncé sur son siège dans un sale état.

\- Courage Sting-kun ! l'encouragea son fidèle acolyte Lector, il ne te reste plus que 4 heures à tenir !

\- Où sont mes somnifères ? Lui demand- t-il, gémissant.

L'exceed s'activa près du sac du mage, ouvrit plusieurs poches avant de trouver celle qui contenait l'objet désiré. Il prit un comprimé et le tendit à son maître adoré.

\- Tiens !

Celui-ci l'ingurgita sans même prendre d'eau et quelque temps plus tard, il sombra dans un sommeil agité. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le train était à quai de la gare de Magnolia et il ne restait plus personne dans le wagon. Après quelques étirements bien mérités, le dragon slayer plaça son sac à dos sur son épaule droite et secoua Lector, qui s'était endormi à côté de lui.

\- On est déjà arrivés Sting-kun ? dit-il d'une voix faible

\- Oui ! Allons chez Lucy ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Après l'exclamation de l'exceed, Sting sortit du train et commença à courir, Lector sur son épaule, direction l'appartement de sa copine ! En une dizaine de minutes, le voilà sur le pas de la porte de la blonde, et sans aucune hésitation, il toqua, ou plutôt, tambourina à la porte. Le dragon slayer entendit des pas s'approcher, une serrure se déverrouiller et une porte s'ouvrir.

\- Sting ! S'écria la jeune femme, tout euphorique.

L'homme ne perdit aucune seconde à lorgner sur ses magnifiques … épaules, que la robe qu'il lui avait achetée il y a quelques semaines mettait en valeur. Une fois l'inspection finie, il rentra dans l'appartement d'un pas pressé et, une fois la porte refermée, il embrassa langoureusement la constellationniste. A la fin du baiser, il murmura à son oreille :

\- Alors Blondie, on baise ?

L'espace d'un instant Lucy resta de marbre, sans aucune expression sur le visage avant de vraiment comprendre que le mage ne blaguait pas et ne pouvait pas être plus sérieux.. En à peine quatre petits mots, le dragon slayer venait de briser la fabuleuse ambiance romantique qu'elle avait essayé d'installer pendant des heures.

\- Mais à quoi tu penses bon sang ! hurla-t-elle, j'ai préparé un repas, mis la table, nettoyé de fond en comble mon appartement et j'ai essayé de me rendre jolie rien que pour toi et toi... Et toi tu me dis ça !

Sting fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction

\- Mais c'est bien à ça que sert la Saint-Valentin, non ?

* * *

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des préférences, n'hésitez pas !**


	2. Grey x Juvia x Lyon

**Bonjour à tous, voici le seconde one-shot de "une Saint-Valentin Atypique". Nous remercions Lula's Lullaby pour son commentaire. **

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Juvia, Grey, Lyon**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**DU COTE DE GREY**

\- Maître Grey, vous savez ce qu'est le quatorze février ? demanda Juvia en se trémoussant comme à son habitude près de ce dernier.

Le mage de glace but une gorgée de sa bière glacée tout en réfléchissant à ce que ce jour pouvait bien signifier, et franchement il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être. Il n'y a pas de promotion sur les lasagnes, Natsu n'est malheureusement par mort ce jour-là et ce n'est pas non plus son anniversaire, à moins que cela ne soit celui de Juvia.

Mais oui, le jeune homme en était sûr, cela devait être son anniversaire et vu qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille quand la mage d'eau lui parlait, il n'avait pas dû faire très attention quand elle lui avait dit. Fier de lui, Gray termina sa chope cul sec, se leva de son tabouret pour faire face à Juvia et s'écria :

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

La femme aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils, Mira qui était en train de nettoyer la chope ricana et Grey se demanda ce qu'il clochait. Normalement elle aurait dû se jeter dans ses bras tout en lui disant qu'il était l'homme le plus merveilleux, intelligent et musclé que Earthland n'est jamais porté. Mais non, elle était restée droite, les sourcils toujours froncés et une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard, qui ne tarda pas à s'illuminer.

Pas de joie ou de tendresse, mais bel et bien de colère.

\- Maître Grey ne sait même pas ce que l'on fête le quatorze février et en plus, il ose se tromper dans la date d'anniversaire de Juvia !

Il faillit perdre son équilibre en entendant ceci, d'une part parce qu'il s'était trompé et d'une autre est qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère contre lui ou ne serait-ce que lui parler ainsi, en haussant la voix. Mais si ce n'était pas son anniversaire, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être enfin ?

Heureusement la barwoman, qui était toujours en train de nettoyer le verre tout en regardant la scène, eut pitié de lui, ou plutôt profita de sa faiblesse pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- C'était une blague Juvia, n'est-ce pas Gray ?

\- Oui ! assura-t-il, saisissant l'occasion de ne pas se faire taper dessus.

\- D'ailleurs Grey aimerait bien que … commença Mira

Mais avant qu'elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Juvia s'était déjà éloignée des deux mages, les larmes aux yeux tout en se murmurant à elle-même :

\- Maître Grey s'est moqué de moi, Maître Grey s'est moqué de moi, Maître Grey s'est moqué de moi.

Une fois sortit de la guilde, les mages qui étaient restés à la guilde cette journée, braquèrent des regards lourds de reproches à Grey qui, pauvre de lui, ne comprenait toujours pas la situation, et Mira qui prenait l'expression la plus innocente et la plus naïve possible.

\- Mais Mira, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin bon sang ! chuchota-t-il

\- C'est la Saint-Valentin, Grey.

**DU COTE DE JUVIA**

La jeune femme d'eau sortit précipitamment de la guilde de Fairy Tail, les larmes perlant à ses yeux, commençant déjà à couler le long de ses joues jusqu'à l'extrémité de son menton. Elle leva un regard embué vers le ciel qui, comme elle le pensait, était déjà en grande partie recouvert de lourds et gros nuages gris, dissimulant l'habituelle clarté de la voûte céleste.

D'un pas trainant elle rejoignit son appartement. À cet instant, elle détestait voir tous ces gens heureux, se tenant la main et ayant un sourire niais sur le visage. Pourquoi la malchance ne tombait que sur elle ?

Une fois arrivée, elle s'effondra sur son lit et put enfin pleurer de plus belle. Au moment où elle lâchait un sanglot étouffé dans son oreiller, secouant son corps violemment, la pluie commença à ricocher contre sa vitre.  
Cela lui rappelait justement ce jour où elle s'était battue pour Phantom Lord et contre la guilde ennemie, en particulier contre son mage de glace, Grey Fullbuster. Elle l'avait combattu, découvrant ainsi un amour inconnu envers ce mage. À la fin, elle avait perdu, pouvant contempler ainsi pour la première fois un ciel bleu azur.

Il y avait aussi cette main qui avait saisi la sienne, une voix lui disant: Ne lâche pas ma main ! Je ne te ferai pas tomber. Et il l'avait tiré vers le haut, la ramenant sur le toit.

Mais maintenant, que restait-il de ces mots qu'il lui avait dits ? Absolument rien. Il s'était moqué d'elle et Mirajane l'avait aidé, peut-être même que la démone était comme Lucy, une personne qui essayait de la séparer de Grey ! Oui, c'est ça, c'est plausible, Lucy et Mira sont amies et parlent souvent ensemble, sûrement pour comploter contre elle.  
Mais c'est impardonnable de la part de Grey ! Elle avait pourtant cru que c'était un homme intelligent qui ne se laissait pas berner par les autres, mais la seule personne qui avait été trompé, c'était bien Juvia.

La mage recommença à pleurer de plus belle, ressassant tous les instants passés avec Grey en se demandant s'il avait vraiment joué la comédie depuis le début en se moquant d'elle dans son dos avec les deux autres femmes.

Elle arrêta soudainement de pleurer lorsque des coups se firent entendre à sa porte, Juvia attendit une, deux, cinq minutes afin que la personne parte, mais elle était toujours là, à frapper à sa porte. D'une marche trébuchante elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa porte, débloqua les verrous avant de tourner la poignée.  
Un jeune homme se tenait sur son perron, ses yeux en amande balayaient le bas de sa porte, ses cheveux argentés gouttaient par faute à la pluie, tout comme sa tenue et les roses rouges qu'il avait dans sa main droite.

Juvia plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche l'empêchant ainsi de crier de surprise mais cela n'empêcha pas au jeune homme de relever le visage, rencontrant son regard perçant.

\- Lyon, que faites-vous ici ?

Si les yeux du mage de création étaient au départ tendres, ils étaient désormais soucieux et une étincelle de colère y brillait même.  
\- C'est cet abruti de Grey qui t'a fait pleurer ?  
Elle sursauta d'étonnement et toucha du bout de ses doigts ses joues pâles, mouillées par ses larmes. ses yeux avaient arrêté de pleurer mais ils devaient très certainement être rouges et bouffis désormais.

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme, Lyon la prit par le bras et rentra dans l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui. D'un pas pareil à celui d'un zombie, la mage d'eau s'écroula dans un de ses fauteuils de son salon, et sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à parler.

Elle commença à raconter la raison de sa tristesse, pourquoi elle avait pleuré et ce qu'elle imaginait. Lyon avait enlevé ses chaussures et se tenait désormais devant elle, un bras derrière le dos, écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle lui disait. A la fin de son récit, elle leva ses yeux rouges vers lui et d'une voix tremblante, elle lui demanda :

\- Vous savez ce qu'est le quatorze février Lyon ?

Il lui répondit de sa voix habituelle, douce et posée :

\- Oui, c'est la Saint-Valentin.

La mage d'eau allait rajouter quelque chose mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler.

\- Mais si cet imbécile de Grey s'est moqué, contrairement à lui, je m'en suis soucié et ai rapporté ceci.

Il lui tendit les roses rouges qu'il avait cachées derrière lui, les posa sur les genoux de la mage d'eau et se pencha vers elle, déposant un baiser sur son front tout en murmurant :

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Juvia.

Dehors, les nuages commençaient à se dissiper pour laisser place à un beau ciel azur.

* * *

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des préférences, n'hésitez pas !**


	3. Jellal x Erza

**Bonjour à tous, voici le troisième one-shot de "une Saint-Valentin Atypique". Nous te remercions Visiteur, mais nous n'avons pas spécialement envie de faire un Gale pour l'instant. Un grand merci au Visiteur nommé Moi pour nos fautes de chronologie (même si c'est X791 et non X794).**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages :Jellal, Erza**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En ce 14 février de l'an X791, tous les couples normaux roucoulaient autour d'un repas, d'une balade ou encore d'un lit à baldaquin. Mais Jellal n'était pas comme les autres hommes et ne voulait pas agir comme eux il n'était pas arrogant et entreprenant comme Sting, ni distant comme Grey et encore moins brute comme Gadjeel. Lui, il était d'une timidité maladive quand il se trouvait face à sa bien-aimée.

C'était à cause de cette timidité qu'il l'avait empêché d'embrasser Erza quelques mois avant les Grand Jeux magiques, il s'était d'ailleurs maudit un nombre incalculable de fois pour ce geste. Et quelle pire excuse était que de prétendre qu'il avait une fiancée. Sans oublier les remarques d'Ulita et de Meldy qui en avaient rajouté une couche, pauvre Jellal qui avait dû toutes les subir sans piper un seul mot.

Mais pris d'un soudain courage, il voulait se rattraper, et quel meilleur jour pour se rattraper auprès une fille que celui de la Saint-Valentin ? Après, il fallait juste trouver quoi offrir, et le mage avait demandé conseil à ses deux amies de Crime Sorcerer.

Acheter des fleurs n'était pas un problème pour le mage même s'il allait être un peu juste à la fin du mois, mais les offrir à la belle était une tout autre histoire. Pour cause, il n'était pas très causant et doué avec les mots lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une mage en armure. Jellal avait donc établi avec les deux femmes trois plans différents :

Meldy avait proposé d'aller, tel le poète refoulé qu'il était, faire une déclaration romantique sous cette fenêtre. Le seul bémol était que Jellal allait pouvoir concurrencer contre la couleur des tomates bien mûres à force d'exprimer ses sentiments devant un dortoir de filles au grand complet.

Le second plan était celui du mage en question, il voulait sonner chez la demoiselle Erza, déposer les fleurs sur le perron accompagnées d'un petit mot et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Très bon plan pour ce dernier, malheureusement, Ultia trouvait que ce plan était réservé aux mecs « qui comme toi Jellal n'ont rien dans le pantalon » car « s'enfuir comme un voleur, c'est stupide et enfantin ».

Le dernier, la proposition d'Ultia était presque la même que celui du mage, mais à la place de prendre la fuite, il fallait attendre que la mage en armure ouvre la porte et que Jellal l'embrasse langoureusement pour se faire pardonner des stupidités passées.

Le choix ne fut pas difficile, Jellal opta pour son propre plan : s'enfuir comme un voleur. Certes, ce n'est pas très classe et il ne peut en retirer de la gloire, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix la poésie et être entreprenant n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

La nuit tombée, le jeune homme mît son plan à exécution. Après s'être bien renseigné sur l'appartement exact de la demoiselle à la crinière de feu, il entreprit de grimper les marches des quatre étages de l'immeuble en grandes enjambées. Arrivé devant la porte, il se figea de peur.

Et si quelqu'un le surprenait ? Et si Erza ouvrait la porte trop vite ? Il inspira de toutes ses forces avant de lever sa main et frapper à la porte. Porte qui se déroba avant que sa main n'ait pu l'effleurer et une mage bien connue de tous pour ses manies de vouloir s'occuper de toute histoire d'amour ne la concernant pas. J'ai nommé la démone Mirajane Stauss.  
Jellal, devenu soudainement expert à la course à pied, se retourna aussi vite qu'il le pût mais malheureusement pas assez, étant donné qu'une main parfaitement manucurée le rattrapa aussitôt par le bout de sa cape. Le bleu se retrouva donc face au sourire éblouissant de Mira, certainement déjà en train de comploter quelque chose de sa composition.

\- Jellal ! Quelle joie de te voir ici ! Que faisais-tu là ?

\- J'allais partir justement. se précipita le concerné  
\- Reste donc ! Il y a bien une raison à ta venue dans un dortoir rempli de filles un jour de Saint-Valentin ? questionna la jeune femme, un sourire diabolique bien ancré sur le visage.

Jellal aurait peut-être dû se convertir en poète, finalement...  
\- Erza ! Continua l'adorable démon, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à la porte pour toi!  
Qui avait eu l'idée de ce plan stupide déjà ? Ah oui, c'était lui-même.

Les pensées de Jellal s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'il pût observer de très près une tête à la chevelure écarlate passer par l'embrasure de la porte.  
\- Un problème Miraja ... commença cette dernière, avant de se stopper en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Elle parcourut un regard inquisiteur sur l'intrus. Et lorsque ses yeux passèrent du teint rouge de Jellal, au sourire de Mira, puis au magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, elle écarquilla les yeux, avant que son teint ne se confonde avec sa crinière de feu.  
Et c'est bien dans ces moments-là que Jellal se sentait tout petit, tellement pathétique : lorsque le moment venait d'aligner trois mots en face d'Erza.  
\- Je... Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il, en tendant le bouquet maladroitement.  
\- Je... Merci mais... répondit la demoiselle concernée, qui n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise que le bleu.  
Leurs teints prirent une couleur, enfin si c'était possible, encore plus cramoisie qu'auparavant alors que les yeux de Mirajane pétillaient déjà, tout en trépignant d'impatience pour la suite. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux tourtereaux trouvaient tout à coup la moquette du couloir beaucoup plus intéressante.

Mais dehors, tapies dans l'ombre, se trouvaient les deux camarades de Jellal. Elles avaient promis de le laisser seul avec son plan mais les deux demoiselles n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner lorsque ça les intéressait.  
\- Bon sang, et les compliments alors ? Et sa déclaration ? interrogea Meldy dépitée.  
\- Et le baiser fougueux, il est passé où ? grimaça son amie Ultia  
\- Ul, il faut l'aider ! Si ça continue comme ça, Jellal sera toujours puceau dans dix ans ! s'exclama la rose, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de sa camarade.  
Pourtant, le sourire machiavélique qui apparut sur les lèvres d'Ultia voulait tout dire: elle n'allait certainement pas passer à côté de cette occasion pour aider, et embêter si possible, le jeune homme. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que sa fameuse boule de cristal.  
Revenons donc à nos amoureux timides, et à leur spectatrice spéciale. Jellal contemplait ses pieds: Mais qui avait eu l'idée des fleurs ? Ah oui, c'était encore lui. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas briser ce silence lourd et gênant ?

Des solutions les plus stupides les unes que les autres fusaient dans son esprit. Jamais il ne se sentait aussi stupide et affolé, et ce même en plein combat mortel. Bon sang, cette femme le rendait complètement dingue ! Il osa tout de même lever les yeux timidement vers la concernée, dont les prunelles brunes fixéeq sur lui n'arrangèrent pas son cas. Il fallait trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, et rapidement  
\- Il fait beau ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-il  
L'homme aux cheveux bleus jura intérieurement. Il n'avait donc pas quelque chose de plus intelligent en stock ? Il allait, essayant de se rattraper, tenter une plaisanterie bancale mais quelque chose l'interrompit, ou plus précisément, une boule de cristal, animée d'une force surhumaine, qui avait percuté, non éclatée, l'arrière de son crâne. Impact qui le projeta tête en avant, pile sur la demoiselle Erza. Ou plutôt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Ce qui, Jellal devait l'avouer, décoinça la situation. Leurs lèvres entrèrent brutalement en collision, les surprenant tous les deux. Mais le plus beau moment de la Saint-Valentin du mage bleu, fut de ne pas obtenir de gifle. En effet, au lieu de cet acte barbare, Erza répondit et approfondit le baiser imprévu, l'entraînant dans son appartement pour plus d'intimité : il ne fallait pas oublier que Mirajane était là !

En parlant de celle-ci, elle se mît à tourner sur elle-même, hurlant de joie face à cette scène magnifique, tout en annonçant devenir prochainement Tata. Dehors, tapies dans l'obscurité, les deux alliées se tapèrent dans les mains, préparant déjà un interrogatoire détaillé pour leur camarade Jellal concernant tout ce qui allait se passer. D'ailleurs, celui-ci décidera plus tard, avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres, que cette journée fut certainement la meilleure de toute sa petite vie.

* * *

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des préférences, n'hésitez pas !**


	4. Freed x Mirajane

**Bonjour à tous, voici le quatrième one-shot de "une Saint-Valentin Atypique". Nous remercions Froshe pour son commentaire. **

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages :Freed, Mira**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mal à l'aise, le mage aux longs cheveux verts ne cessait de se tortiller sur son siège en regardant son amie faire les cent pas dans l'appartement.

\- Mais voyons Freed ! Que veux-tu que l'on fasse d'autre à la Saint-Valentin. Tu ne veux pas sortir ou boire un verre !

Le jeune homme mordit sa lèvre inférieure d'un air nerveux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- On ne va pas rester ici toute la journée à discuter comme si c'était une journée comme les autres !

La jeune femme planta son regard bleu dans les yeux de con conjoint, mais ce dernier détourna le regard honteux des accusations qu'elle lui portait.

Accusations qu'il trouvait parfaitement vraies et justifiées, c'est vrai que ce matin l'ex-mannequin était venu dans l'appartement du mage avec les croissants pendant que lui était à moitié réveillé, les cheveux en pétards et en pyjama. Elle s'était habillée d'une petite robe rouge à volants qu'il lui allait à merveille et il avait deviné qu'elle était passée chez le coiffeur pour avoir ce beau chignon. Tout ça pour lui.

Ils avaient petit-déjeuné ensemble, Mirajane parlait des nouveaux couples qu'elle aimerait voir ensemble et de ses nouveaux achats tandis que Freed écoutait sans un bruit. Une fois le repas terminé, le mage de script s'était levé et avait débarrassé la table en silence. Depuis que Mirajane était arrivée, l'avait embrassée et s'était installée, il n'avait pas pipé un seul mot.

Joyeuse et insouciante, la démone avait continué à parler sans voir l'air soucieux que le mage affiché. Ce fut seulement quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire que tout dégringolât.

\- Je ne sais pas …. Avait-il répondu d'une petite voix gênée

Le sourire que la jolie mage affichait s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine surprise, elle croyait pourtant que Freed avait préparé quelque chose pour elle, pourtant il n'y avait eu ni chocolat ni fleur quand elle était arrivée.

N'ayant pas un esprit pessimiste et défaitiste, elle s'était dit qu'il lui avait fait une surprise et voulait lui donner ou l'emmener si cela s'agissait d'un lieu, plus tard. Mais voilà qu'elle lui avait proposé diverses activités ; café, restaurant, danse, boutique, promenade, piscine … et qu'il les avait, une à une, toutes refusées.

La mage s'inquiétait, demanda ce qui se passait, ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais devant les paroles de l'homme qui disait que tout allait bien, elle commença à perdre patience et à s'énerver en faisant les cent pas et lui parlant.

\- C'est le dernier avertissement Freed ! Tu comprends ? Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, je pars à la guilde servir les gens qui ne peuvent profiter pas de cette journée !

Il déglutit difficilement, rendant sa gorge encore plus sèche qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- J'attends Freed ! insista-t-elle

Le regard de l'homme devient soudainement fuyant devant les yeux bleus d'une lueur implacable de son amie et il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Minute après minute la tension ne cessait de monter de plus, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était enfin.

\- Quand me parleras-tu Freed enfin !

Mais cette fois-ci, à la place d'attendre une réponse de la part du mage qui ne viendrait sûrement pas, elle partit dans le couloir, enfila son manteau qu'elle avait mis sur un cintre et partit en claquant la porte. Enfin, elle aurait pu partir si le jeune homme ne lui avait pas pris le bras et la porte aurait dû claquer s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté d'une main.

\- Reviens s'il te plaît Mira.

\- Alors Monsieur le muet va enfin m'expliquer la situation !

Le mage à l'épée murmura un faible oui et son amie revient à sa place initiale. La tête haute, les jambes croisées et les mains sur son genou, la démone avait une allure parfaitement implacable et une aura aussi pire que celle d'Erza lorsqu'on lui volait un fraisier.

Freed s'installa à son tour dans son siège, la tête baissée, ses cheveux et ses mèche vertes cachant une partie de son visage. Il déglutit, et commença à parler :

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'avais préparé l'après-midi, prévoyant où on allait et qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait faire.

Mirajaine émit un petit "oh" en apprenant cela.

\- Mais tu es arrivée à l'improviste, j'avais pourtant demandé à ta soeur de sortir de la maison que vers midi, mais elle n'a pas réussit à te retenir on dirait.

Elle grimaça légèrement car en effet ce matin, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Lissana lui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle reste un peu plus à la maison. Elle avait essayé toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables en passant du linge à laver, aux courses à faire et à la série télévisée qui était en train de passé en ce moment.

Mais la démone avait déclaré, des étoiles dans ses yeux bleus, que son amoureux devait être en train de l'attendre. Et la voilà qui tambourinait à la porte du mage, impatiente qu'il l'ouvre et que la discussion ainsi que la dispute avaient commencé peu après.

\- Lorsque tu as toqué je n'étais pas du tout prêt et je ne voulais pas dévoiler ce que j'avais préparé.

Il releva un peu la tête et esquissa un petit sourire timide à la mage.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ?

Mirajane enleva ses mains de ses genoux, décroisa les jambes, se leva et saisit les mains de son amoureux.

\- Il est l'heure maintenant pour partir ? Demanda-t-elle

Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du mage et s'ensuivit un baiser langoureux.

Entre une respiration, Freed grogna :

\- Oui, allons-y.

* * *

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des préférences n'hésitez pas !**


	5. Simon x Erza

**Bonjour à tous, voici le cinquième one-shot de "une Saint-Valentin Atypique". Encore merci à Froshe pour ton commentaire, c'est encourageant pour nous, nous espérons que celui-ci va autant de plaire que les précédents. **

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Erza, Simon**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En cette douce nuit, une jeune femme à la crinière de feu et à la brillante armure argentée déambulait lentement dans les rues et ruelles de Magnolia d'un pas lent et nostalgique. Le pâle clair de lune éclairait à peine le visage et le chemin d'Erza qui marchait sans destination précise, ce qui était très rare chez elle.

Elle atteignit la rue principale, désertée de toute trace de vie à cette heure tardive un soir de Saint Valentin. Passant devant les devantures des magasins fermés, la demoiselle aux cheveux écarlates laissa vagabonder son esprit qui la mena directement à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de sa soirée s'il était à ses côtés.

Elle aurait certainement passé des heures à choisir sa robe et aurait demandé les précieux conseils de son amie, Mira, avant d'orienter son choix vers une robe de sa couleur préférée: le rouge écarlate. Elle aurait aussi laissé son amie appliquer sur son visage de porcelaine une fine poudre colorant légèrement ses pommettes, allonger ses cils et leur donner un volume plus important, dessiner le contour de ses fines lèvres et lui appliquer un rouge à lèvres de la même couleur que sa longue robe. Elle aurait aussi laissé Lucy et son esprit, Cancer, nouer ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué, laissant seulement sa mèche à l'air libre. Elle aurait été empêchée par ses deux amies de se ronger les ongles et ainsi de gâcher la manucure soignée que les deux jeunes femmes auraient passée des heures à parfaire. Elle aurait été tendue, attendant que les coups tant attendus retentissent à la porte. Seulement cette nuit-là, il ne frappera pas à sa porte et n'admirera pas la demoiselle ainsi que tous ses efforts pour se rendre jolie à ses yeux.

Erza passa rapidement la rue principale, rappelant à l'ordre son esprit vagabond. Ses pas la menèrent cette fois-ci dans le petit parc près de la guilde. Elle s'adossa alors contre le fameux cerisier multicolore qui faisait la fierté de la ville. Elle contemplait le calme olympien du parc, plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Quelques fois, lorsqu'un rayon de lune passait au travers d'un nuage, le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu laissait apparaître la nostalgie de ses souvenirs.

C'était il y a bien longtemps, dans une enfance lointaine, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux esclaves à la tour du paradis. Ils étaient amis à l'époque et passaient leur temps avec grand-père Rob et leur petit groupe. Même dans les moments les plus difficiles, ils s'entraidaient. À l'époque, ils étaient amis et avaient même quelques moments de bonheur sincère ensemble malgré tout ce qu'il leur arrivait.

Secouant sa tête à nouveau, réprimandant sa conscience, la jolie rousse continua son chemin, la nostalgie rongeant doucement son cœur fragile. Elle finit par s'assoir sur le petit rebord en pierre du petit pont traversant la rivière de la ville, ressassant sans cesse ses souvenirs, encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

À Rosemary, dans des maisonnettes chaleureuses, juste Kagura, lui, et elle. Ils avaient contemplé la mer des heures durant. Ils trouvaient l'eau curieuse. Profonde, mystérieuse, dangereuse mais belle. Belle et mortelle. Ce fut la même eau qu'il avait pu apercevoir lors de ses derniers instants, à l'intérieur de la tour du paradis. Lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié par amour pour elle.  
À cette pensée, une larme perla au coin de l'œil d'Erza, puis roula sur sa peau de porcelaine, simplement éclairée par la pâle clarté lunaire.

\- Si tu savais ce que j'aurais donné pour passer cette Saint-Valentin avec toi, Simon.

* * *

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des préférences, n'hésitez pas !**


	6. Sting x Mirajane

**Bonjour à tous, voici le sixième one-shot de "Une Saint-Valentin Atypique". Celui-ci est dédié à Alex, grand adepte de ce couple. Joyeux Anniversaire !**

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV :**** Omniscient**

**Personnages :**** Sting, Mirajane**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme à chaque année, Crocus prêtait volontiers sa grande salle pour organiser un magnifique bal pour la Saint-Valentin. C'était la même salle qui avait servi pour le buffet lors des Grands Jeux Magiques. Et aussi du vol de la couronne royale par un certain mage de feu assez tapageur. Pour pouvoir y entrer, il suffisait juste de payer dix Jewels par personne, et c'était les mâles qui râlaient le plus souvent car il existait un mot qui s'appelait « galanterie ». Mais cette somme était bien maigre comparé à ce qui pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur : buffet à volonté avec des mets délicats, tables et chaises à disposition, orchestre, piste de danse … Un vrai paradis pour les amoureux.  
Mais cessons les descriptions de l'organisation de la salle.

L'église de Crocus sonna soudainement les 18 : 00 de la journée et il fallut une bonne minute pour que le tintement des cloches cesse. Cette heure signifiait l'ouverture de la salle de bal et, aussitôt, plusieurs personnes s'engouffrèrent vers les grandes portes du bâtiment, leurs entrées payées à l'avance.

Tandis que tout ce beau monde rentrait au fur et à mesure, un jeune homme pestait silencieusement. Il était adossé contre un mur et avait une vue totale sur ce qui se déroulait. L'homme était habillé d'un costume coûteux et élégant, des mocassins d'un grand créateur, les billets d'entrée dans une de ses poches tout semblait en apparence être parfaitement ordonné, si l'on faisait abstraction de ses cheveux couleur or éternellement en bataille.  
Sting Eucliffe, évidement.

De son regard cobalt, il scrutait la foule à la recherche d'une personne en particulier et il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir arriver. Et oui, l'arrogant et manipulateur blond avait bel et bien invité une femme à la Saint-Valentin. Pour faire bref, disons qu'il l'avait trouvée très belle lors des derniers Grands Jeux Magiques, surtout lorsqu'elle s'était mise en maillot de bain.

La foule s'était peu à peu tarie et seulement quelques couples rentraient à l'intérieur, désormais de temps en temps, tandis que d'autres sortaient, parfois un peu pompettes.

De plus en plus impatient, le dragon de la lumière sortit son lacrima-portable et y jeta un coup d'œil. Aucune notification, message ou appel manqués.

Rien.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, et de peur que la jeune femme lui ait posé un lapin, il commença à l'appeler. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Mais rien n'y faisait, il tombait toujours sur sa messagerie qui commençait par un joyeux « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de … » Toutefois, il continuait d'appeler sans relâche.

Soudain son téléphone vibra et sans la moindre hésitation, il alla à ses SMS et ouvrit le message.

De « Bouffonducarnaval » : Monsieur le coureur de jupons attend une femme depuis une heure, c'est d'un comique !

Sting leva la tête, scrutant les alentours de ses yeux d'aigles à la recherche d'un chapeau à plume mais le ménestrel devait, soit être déjà parti très loin (il valait mieux pour lui), soit être très bien caché ! Le mage était toujours à l'affut de l'autre idiot en costume, quand tout à coup une petite main sortit de l'ombre se plaça sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Ce dernier se retourna afin de faire face à son adversaire, peut-être le ménestrel de la lune rouge ! Mais ce n'était pas le mage de la mémoire qui était là, plutôt une jeune et jolie demoiselle.

Par réflexe de défense Sting avait attrapé son poignet et les yeux bleus limpides de la mage s'étaient écarquillés de surprise. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, le temps qu'un léger coup de vent passe. Secouant par la même occasion les cheveux blonds de l'homme et la jolie robe pourpre de la femme.

\- Sting ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine

\- Mirajane ? lança-t-il sur le même ton

La mage que le dragon de la lumière avait invité était bel et bien, la fameuse ex-mannequin du Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.

Sting desserra son étreinte et la mage en profita pour enlever son poignet qui était sous l'emprise de sa poigne de fer.

\- Que faisais-tu bon sang ? L'heure de rendez-vous est dépassée depuis une heure et je ne cesse de t'appeler depuis tout à l'heure!

\- Excuses-moi, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'un air navré, j'ai oublié mon portable-lacrima à la maison et dès que je suis arrivée, je me suis précipitée dans un de ces salons de beauté qui font la renommée de Crocus...  
D'un air exaspéré, le dragon passa une main dans ses cheveux et se gratta la tête. C'était bien la première fois qu'il acceptait une excuse, aussi ridicule soit-elle, de la part d'une femme sans aucune pensée de représailles à l'avenir.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. On rentre?

Le visage de Mirajane s'éclaira d'un sourire éclatant en voyant que le mage ne lui en voulait pas. Elle s'accrocha alors au bras de l'homme en le pressant d'avancer. Arrivés aux portes, ils montrèrent leurs tickets et le lacrima-portable de Sting vibra, encore une fois, dans sa poche.

De « Bouffonducarnaval » : Je dois avouer que j'ai été mauvais joueur. Mais cela n'empêche pas mon envie de te ridiculiser encore pendant longtemps pour ça.

En un soupir et un tour de main, Sting bloqua ce correspondant et éteignit son appareil (on n'était jamais trop sûr) afin d'avoir, au moins, une soirée tranquille. Ou du moins sans les messages de Rufus qui pouvaient très mal tomber et venir à des moments... inopportuns.

\- C'est encore plus grand que dans mes souvenirs ! chuchota Mira ébahie

Sa voix lui remit immédiatement les pieds sur terre et l'image de l'intelligent mage s'estompa aussitôt dans l'esprit du dragon. Sting esquissa un demi-sourire devant l'admiration candide de sa compagne. Il avait l'habitude de venir régulièrement ici : pour la remise d'une quelconque récompense, les Grands Jeux Magiques, une invitation proposée aux mages de Sabertooth ou tout simplement un peu d'effraction avec Lector pour piquer un ou deux trucs dans le château.

\- Allons chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Proposa-t-il élégamment en entourant la taille de la mage d'un de ses bras.  
Mirajane acquiesça joyeusement, le dragon blanc n'était pas le seul à vouloir se remplir la panse!

Sting avait pris une assiette pour eux deux et mettait divers petits plats dessus, passant des petites verrines de fruits de mer, aux carrés de chocolat noirs et aux cuisses de poulet. Un vrai délice pour les papilles les plus exigeantes !  
Après avoir fini de manger, les deux tourtereaux s'accolèrent à un mur et regardèrent les gens danser sur la piste de danse, tout en se moquant d'eux, de leurs façons de danser, de leurs proximités ou à l'inverse, de la distance entre les deux corps.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne restait plus que la jeune femme qui faisait des remarques, le mage de la lumière était bien trop occupé à la regarder sans se gêner. Ce fut sûrement à cause de son regard brûlant que Mirajane tourna finalement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés et un air intrigué.

\- Il y a un problème Sting ? s'inquiet-elle

Pris en flagrant délit, le jeune homme détourna le regard vers la piste de danse, mais la mage n'avait certainement pas imaginé ses joues qui se teintaient peu à peu de rouge. Et ce n'était sûrement pas dû à la chaleur de la salle.

\- Sting ?

Il fallait que ce dernier trouve une solution pour détourner la question sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Quelque chose de simple et qui allait avec son caractère !

Le blond eut soudainement une idée en regardant les personnes danser.

\- Mirajane, on vient de se moquer allègrement des danseurs non ? Ne faudrait-il pas que nous aussi, on aille danser et laisser notre place de mauvaises langues à d'autres personnes ?

Le dragon avait tout dit d'une voix trainante avec un regard joueur et étant donnée la réaction de la mage, il avait trouvé la bonne solution.

Ils attendirent la fin de la musique avant de se diriger vers la piste et de s'y positionner. D'une allure tout à fait détendue, Mira passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci avait les mains posées sur les hanches de la femme. C'était comme s'ils étaient des partenaires de tango ou autres danses en duo: chacun s'avait instinctivement ce qu'il fallait mettre, à quel endroit où poser son pied ou n'en les comment mettre ses mains sur son partenaire. Ce fut sur un hochement de tête que les deux jeunes adultes se mirent à valser ensemble d'une synchronisation quasi-parfaite.

\- Maintenant, c'est nous qui devons être ridicule. chuchota Sting au creux de son oreille

Au grand plaisir de Sting, elle laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin et le blond resserra davantage son étreinte. Plus la musique avançait, plus leurs corps se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

Si au départ ce n'était seulement que leurs pieds, ce fut rapidement leurs hanches puis la tête de Mirajane contre les pectoraux du mage. Ce dernier n'hésita évidemment pas à blottir sa tête dans la longue chevelure blanche de sa compagne et d'y respirer son doux parfum.

Les deux jeunes gens enchainaient danse sur danse sans aucune pause, ils étaient tous les deux dans leur propre monde à part, où seul l'autre existait. Ce fut seulement lorsque les jambes de la mage vacillèrent qu'ils arrêtèrent de danser et que Sting l'emmena dehors.

Il s'assirent sur les marches du perron, épaule contre épaule, jambe contre jambe et le bras de Sting qui entourait les épaules de Mirajane, ne voulant pas la libérer.

Mélancolique, la mage de Fairy Tail souffla :

\- La soirée touche presque à la fin.

Le dragon de Sabertooth la regarda un instant, surpris par ses dires, et rapprocha son corps du sien.

\- J'ai réservé l'hôtel pour cette nuit, chéri. Susurra-t-il

Ce fut dans un rire profond que Mirajane accepta l'invitation.

* * *

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des préférences, n'hésitez pas !**


	7. Rufus x

**Bonjour à tous, voici le septième one-shot de "Une Saint-Valentin Atypique". C**

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV :**** Omniscient**

**Personnages :**** Rufus**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le ménestrel de la lune rouge guettait depuis bien trop longtemps le balcon en hauteur en attendant qu'une charmante demoiselle apparaisse soudainement et s'accoude sur le rebord pour regarder le croissant de lune dans la sombre nuit.

Mais la charmante demoiselle ne montrait aucun signe d'elle.

Le mage attendit encore son arrivée une dizaine de minutes, puis dans un bruissement de feuilles il sortit du buisson où il s'était caché, pensant qu'il fallait accélérer les choses, sinon elles ne viendraient pas. D'une marche lente et gracieuse, il se positionna en dessous de la petite terrasse, éclairée par les lampadaires environnants, posa un de ses genoux au sol, attrapa son chapeau à la longue plume rose et le plaqua contre sa poitrine.

La tête légèrement baissée et le visage caché par ses longs cheveux blonds, il déclara d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus romantique et suave possible :

\- Oh gente demoiselle, commença-t-il, accorderiez-vous à mon humble personne l'honneur de votre douce présence en ce lieu ?

Une brise fraîche releva un peu ses cheveux et quelques mèches se virevoltèrent sur son front.

\- Je dois bien avouer que votre beauté aussi éclatante qu'un diamant ne me laisse de marbre et que votre sourire est le plus charmant qu'il soit.

Sans interruption, le mage continua sur sa lancée :

\- Oh par pitié, donnez moi une réponse. Même si elle est négative je m'entraînerai sans relâche jusqu'à vous satisfaire pleinement !

C'était la fin de son discours et Rufus allait rebrousser chemin quand il se retourna un dernier instant, la main sur la plume de son chapeau en murmurant :

\- Je ne demande qu'une réponse

Soudain il revient à la réalité, le balcon était sa commode, les buissons ses plantes vertes et la douce verdure le plancher de sa chambre.

Rufus soupira et épousseta ses vêtements légèrement recouverts de poussière :

\- Manque plus que de trouver la dulcinée souhaitée.

* * *

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des préférences, n'hésitez pas !**


End file.
